Traps
Throughout the dungeon, there are a variety of different traps. Some of them are instant death, some of them merely an annoyance. For the traps related to Golden Idols, see the Golden Idol page. Arrow Trap Primarily found in Area 1, the Arrow Trap will shoot arrows at anything that comes directly in front of them. The trap itself is a stone square with a face carved on it. All thrown objects, including arrows, pots, stones, damsels, and skulls will set off arrow traps. Enemies that come in front of one will also trigger the trap, which will usually kill them. Arrows shot from the Arrow Trap do 2 damage. Note that as of version .99_5, Arrow Traps serve as light sources. In the unfortunate occasion that you come across an Arrow Trap without any thrown objects on hand there is a work-around method for baiting the trap with your bombs and ropes. This method can also save you the hassle of backtracking to find a stone to trigger the Arrow trap as well. Spikes Spikes are found starting in Area 1. They are perfectly safe to walk through, but will instantly kill you if you jump or fall on them. They will also instantly kill enemies that land on them. A common and deadly feature of Area 2 are the Spike pits, which are inhabited by Monkeys and have an overgrowth of Vines. Using the vines, you must jump your way across this hazard, all the while, avoiding the wrath of several Monkeys who are hellbent on relieving you of your inventory or worse, stunning you above the pit of spikes, causing you to fall to your death. It is important to note that while the spikes themselves are not treated as a destructible objects in the environment (eg: rock walls, grey blocks), if you destroy the floor that they rest on (whether using bombs or a mattock), the spikes will usually disappear. Spider Web Found only in Area 1, spider webs will prevent you from jumping should you get caught in one. Mashing the jump button will cause the web to rapidly degrade and eventually fall apart. You can also simply walk out of a web either way. Spider webs are randomly generated, and are also guaranteed to be underneath Giant Spiders. Giant Spiders and the Webcannon can also shoot webs. Webs cannot damage you, but can trap you in a position where bats and spiders can easily hit you multiple times. Bomb-displaced Golden Idols and perhaps other items may become caught in spider webs, complicating their retrieval. Totem Pole Totem Poles (or Spiked Totems) appear starting in Area 2. They are two tiles tall and one wide, and have four sets of spikes that take up slightly less than one tile. The spikes do 4 damage and will thus usually instantly kill you should you touch them. The only safe place on a totem pole is on top of it. With some degree of luck and skill you can able to climb a totem pole before the spikes shoot out, but it is a far safer option to use a bomb or armed Fire Frog to blow it up or a rope to get on top of it. For those of you daring enough to practice a method of getting up these obstacles without using your limited resources, follow these guidelines: * Try to quickly hop onto and ascend the Totem before it starts its spike releasing cycle. If you are swift enough you'll beat the narrow timing. Note that the Totem will begin to detect you if you approach within 3 tiles of it. * If you have alerted the Totem already, then the name of the game is timing. Standing with a gap of 1 tile separating you and the totem, hop onto it immediately after the top spikes have retracted. Climb and take a breather if you make it out alive. It is of passing importance to note that against Area 2 enemies, the Totem's spikes will deal 2 damage, allowing you to dispatch of any injured Man-eating plants or Cavemen that might run into them with a single whip. Springboard Springboards appear only in Area 3. They are randomly placed on the ground and can be seen as a raised bump. Stepping on a springboard will launch you into the air, roughly 5 to 6 tiles high. Normally, this wouldn't matter too much, except in Area 3 it does for several reasons, the first being: All of the levels in Area 3 are bottomless, meaning you will instantly die if you fall into the pit. Secondly, they tend to be generated on ledges, and will greatly increase your probability of receiving Fall Damage without the aid of a Parachute, Cape, or Jetpack to slow your descent. Bottomless Pit The entirety of Area 3 is bottomless, and will instantly kill you if you fall. Additionally, as of v.99, if you happen to die on a level of Area 2 where there is Rushing Water, there is the possibility that the next Area 1 map you generate will have a bottomless chasm instead of a solid dungeon floor. This is considered a bug, and is slated for removal in future versions. Category:Enemies